


Desde cero

by Adhara



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Luces del Norte. Lord Asriel nunca le ha dado cuentas a nadie y no va a empezar ahora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desde cero

Asriel jamás había tenido que rendirle cuentas a nadie ni aceptar sus órdenes y no iba a empezar ahora, cuando por fin se veía libre del constante titubeo, de las encorsetadas normas del college, de la insistencia de los escolares para que se moderase y siguiera una vida de estudio entre las bibliotecas. No iba a quedarse en Oxford, eso estaba claro, pero la visita del emisario del Magisterio le volvió protector de aquellas mismas bibliotecas y aquellos mismos escolares encogidos. Stelmaria se lanzó sobre el daemon rata de Fra Aristou en el momento que entró en la sala y Asriel tardó varios segundos más de lo estrictamente formal en ordenarla que volviera a su lado. No le ofreció vino y no le ofreció sentarse, cosa que ofendió terriblemente al otro hombre. Sus palabras no tenían filo, sus ideas no tenían lógica y su cháchara no tenía término. Al final Asriel se removió en la butaca y cruzó las piernas mientras Stelmaria alzaba la cabeza con interés.

\- Pero ¿qué quiere decir? - preguntó, imprimiendo a su voz la más leve sorpresa -. ¿Que tendría que empezar desde cero como usted?

El obispo se puso rojo de furia pero consiguió responder. Su rata se había escondido bajo las capas de terciopelo.

\- No os entiendo, joven. Yo he alcanzado mi rango tras muchos años de leal servicio, como tendría usted que...

Asriel sacudió la mano y Stelmaria acortó de un salto la distancia que le separaba del emisario.

\- No me interesa el leal servicio a nadie ni a nada, podéis decirle eso a su eminencia, su alteza o como quiera que guste de ser llamado ahora.

De algún modo el obispo, que había retrocedido hasta la puerta, consiguió reunir el valor suficiente para no marcharse sin más.

\- Estáis poniendo en peligro toda vuestra existencia en la otra vida - amenazó. Mientras Stelmaria regresaba a su lado con un ronroneo satisfecho que pudo sentir dentro de sus pulmones, Asriel se rió con ganas.

\- Puede ser, pero sin duda me aprovecharé de ésta.


End file.
